Eternidad
by Crazy Yaoi
Summary: Todo por cuanto Ciel había luchado había llegado finalmente a estar concluido. Su destino ahora no es más que entregarle lo poco que queda de su escasa existencia a Sebastian...


-Entonces…Joven Amo…-

Aquella voz, suave y profunda, perforó sus desconcertados oídos. Los espejos azulinos, incapaces de apartarse de aquellos rubíes sanguinolentos, observaban, con tortuosa lentitud, como aquel rostro se aproximaba cada vez más al suyo… era el fin… el fin… jamás volvería a ser capaz de…

-Sebas…tián-

Ciel, confuso, miró aquellos labios detenerse muy cerca de los suyos… la cercanía era tal que le permitía sentir el aliento, suave y cálido, del demonio. El mayor, divertido, observó aquella mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro… esa mezcla que, muy pocas veces, le había visto… esa debilidad tan palpable y exquisitamente oculta que tanto amaba de aquella alma corrompida

-¿Tiene miedo, joven amo?-

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Unos labios, suaves y decididos, le impidieron seguir hablando. Ciel, con sus orbes abiertas de sorpresa, fijó su vista en aquellas rojas que, burlonas, no dejaban de mirarlo. El demonio sonrió ligeramente al notar que el menor ponía resistencia al intentar acceder a su pequeña cavidad y que su zafiro, molesto, le recriminaba con la mirada.

Aquello solo le provocó una sonrisa más amplia al ser oscuro, razón por la cual Ciel se estremeció. Pero aquella reacción no era a causa del temor que el mayor ya había detectado sentía. No, aquel estremecimiento no se debía al miedo, si no a la ira…ese maldito mayordomo bastardo…

Una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior hizo que abriera sus labios por inercia. El demonio aprovechó la ocasión e introdujo, sin aviso y de golpe, su lengua a aquella cálida cavidad. Ciel tragó duro al sentir toda aquella saliva acumulándose en el interior de su boca… aquella lengua, aunque suave, era firme y, tal como era el pasatiempo del mayordomo, estaba intentando doblegarlo

Sebastián sonrió cuando el menor, aún sin apartar su vista de él, le mordió la lengua… definitivamente la imprudencia era un defecto humano… y de juventud

-¿Podrías explicarte?-

El que el menor rompiera el beso provocó que el demonio se tornara serio… ¿Por qué los humanos se empeñaban en querer mantener el control aún a sabiendas de que el juego ya estaba perdido…?

-¿No fue de su agrado?

-No seas idiota- la voz, arrogante, como era su naturaleza, le causó una ligera irritación al ojirojo - y no evadas mi pregunta, re…-

Ciel lo miró fríamente al mayordomo cuando la mano izquierda de éste se estrelló violentamente en aquella pared que, aunque en ruinas, sostenía su impuro ser. Su zafiro, inexpresivo como de costumbre, se clavó, burlón, en el rubí izquierdo del demonio

-¿Crees que éso va a asustarme?-

-Lo único que sé es que está tratando de aplazar lo inevitable…-

-Mi alma ya es tuya- la voz del menor sonó severa, y con un deje de indignación- pero no mi cuerpo…-

Sebastián lo miró fijamente unos momentos… aquella persona frente a él definitivamente no entendía la situación… ¿acaso olvidaba frente a quién estaba? ¿Acaso olvidaba…?

-¿Qué cuerpo?- lo voz del mayor era seca- Ahora no es más que un alma…-

Ciel se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los labios del mayordomo rozar suavemente su oreja izquierda… de nuevo ese aliento… de nuevo…

-… no es más que un alma que voy a devorar… con dolor, ¿cierto?-

Ciel reprimió un lastimero gemido al sentir unos dientes morder con fuerza la parte superior de su oreja… solo en ese momento fue consciente… recordó que él ya había dado la última orden… recordó que ya estaba muerto

Los dientes fueron desgarrando, poco a poco, la piel superior. Los puños de Ciel se apretaron con fuerza, pues ahora más que nunca estaba decidido: no le daría el gusto a aquel demonio de oírlo gemir a causa del abrazo del dolor

Los labios del mayor, poco a poco, fueron descendiendo. El ojiazul dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir algo húmedo y cálido introduciéndose en su oreja. El mayordomo se apretó con fuerza contra él, inmovilizándolo al instante entre su cuerpo y aquella fría pared

- Pero que…-

Un beso salvaje fue depositado en los labios del menor. Los dientes, inclementes, se incrustaron con fuerza en el labio inferior de Ciel mientras que la lengua, imperiosa, irrumpía en aquel cálido recinto. El sabor de la sangre mezclándose con la saliva causó una ligera excitación en el demonio que, sin importarle la torpe resistencia que ofrecía el de hebras pardas, profundizó aún más el beso, provocando que Ciel, en un inútil intento por detenerlo, dejara escapar finos hilillos de saliva rojiza por la comisura de sus labios

-Mghph…-

Buen intento, pero tan solo estaba gastando energía en vano: Le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna con aquella lengua demoníaca acariciando su boca y, sin embargo, pese a saber que era inútil, se resistía… no señor… a él no volverían a humillarlo

Sebastián gruñó al sentir aquellas pequeñas manos separándolo con brusquedad de aquel "cuerpo" que aún consideraba de su propiedad… realmente no quería ponerse violento, pero aquel chico le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia

-Te dije que mi alma era tuya- siseó el menor, con los labios rojos e hinchados- pero no creíste que sería tan fácil devorarla… ¿o sí?-

El hábil demonio le regaló una fina y cruel sonrisa, lo que le hizo estremecerse… por fin, por fin después de tantas sonrisas amables y falsas de su parte… por fin podía contemplar la verdadera sonrisa de aquel demonio

-Por supuesto que no, amo- aquel tono era suave, pero divertido- todo esto es justo como lo esperaba de mi alma…-

Ciel, con el seño fruncido, le regaló una sonrisa burlona… bueno, más bien mueca. La verdad era que, si no hubiera olvidado como sonreír, le hubiera regalado una sonrisa original, pero bueno, lo perdido jamás regresaría, por lo que no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en ello

Los labios del mayordomo volvieron una vez más, hambrientos, a los sangrantes labios del aún contratista y el sabor de aquel líquido escarlata diluyéndose con la saliva provocó que las orbes rojas del mayor se encendieran en deseo. Ciel, por su parte, no opuso resistencia… no servía de nada defender algo que el invasor ya había hecho añicos.

Aún acallado por aquellos feroces besos, observó, sin asombrarse, caer silenciosamente aquel saco negro que, momentos antes, le había servido de abrigo

-En verdad necesitas tu brazo derecho… ¿verdad?-

El comentario provocó una sonrisa amplia en el demonio, sonrisa que el menor ignoró… conocía demasiado bien esa expresión como para no saber que la furia se escondía en ella

-¿Herí tus sentimientos?- las manos del noble, burlándose de aquellas orbes sanguinolentas que sabía le miraban, aflojaban, con lentitud, aquella serpiente de tela que colgaba de su cuello

-Lo que usted hirió, Conde Phantomhive, fue mi orgullo- aquella voz, fría y cruel, detuvo al menor de su tarea- y no se lo voy a perdonar…-

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron de asombro cuando, de un solo tajo, el mayordomo le arrancó la camisa. La corbata, asustada, se deslizó de manera suave y rápida por la ahora piel desnuda del menor antes de caer a aquel frío suelo en donde, a partir de ahora y junto al parche, miraría aquel ritual

-Se…bastián…-

La voz del ojiazul se quebró al ver aquellas orbes… ya no eran amables, ni siquiera burlonas: lo miraban como un trofeo, como una presa, como un pequeño perro a punto de ser sacrificado…ahora brillaban, reclamándolo

El miedo que el menor, aunque lo negara, impregnaba en el ambiente, excitó aún más al ser oscuro… ahora no solo tenía el alma y la sangre a su disposición, si no que, corrompería, poco a poco, lo que quedaba de aquella escasa existencia… ¿y qué mejor manera de hacer aún más preciada a su deliciosa cena que grabando su esencia en él? ¿Había acaso una mejor manera de disfrutarlo que dándole, de poco en poco, aquel dolor que su presa tanto anhelaba?

Ciel ahogó un gemido cuando aquellas fuertes mandíbulas estrujaron con ferocidad su ya sangrante clavícula. Las lengüeteadas que sintió a continuación le parecieron placenteras, y éso lo desconcertó… ¿Placer y dolor? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese tipo? ¡…so no era lo que él le había pedido!

La boca del demonio, de manera suave, comenzó a impregnar un camino de besos barnizados de saliva y sangre por todo el torso del contratista. Fríos escalofríos recorrieron al ojiazul cuando la lengua demoníaca, juguetona, se introdujo con cierta fuerza en su ombligo. Un gemido, entre placentero y doloroso, escapó de su pequeña boca destrozada, pero éso no le importó a Ciel… el dolor había sido, era, y sería, el condimento que, junto con la muerte, sellarían su existencia

Cerró los ojos al sentir aquellas mordidas profundizarse… aunque tratara de concentrarse en cualquier otro dolor, su atención regresaba a aquel lugar que dividía a su cuerpo en "superior" e "inferior" y que, gracias al demonio, ahora se hallaba sangrante y punzante, recibiendo, sin oposición, a aquellos invitados afilados y blancos que, sin compasión, se hundían en la ya lacerada piel

-va a mutilarme…-

Aquel pensamiento provocó que el ojiazul se estremeciera… mutilar… ¿no era acaso, por aquella razón, por la que lo había convocado? ¿No era acaso por aquella razón por la que había matado a todos en aquella sala? ¿No era aquella la razón por la que…?

El que el demonio se alejara de su ombligo le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio, pero casi en ese instante aquella sensación de calma se esfumó… ¿Por qué diablos estaba ascendiendo? Más importante: ¿Por qué aquella mano estaba desabrochándole el cinturón?

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir aquella lengua, húmeda y cálida, azotar, con cierta fiereza, su tetilla, que, extrañamente, comenzaba a endurecerse por aquella caricia. El cinturón, con un estruendo, cayó junto al parche y la corbata. Ciel frunció el entrecejo… ¿Por qué diablos, él, teniendo los dos brazos, tenían que hallarse semidesnudo cuando Sebastián, teniendo uno, estaba aún vestido?

Aquel pensamiento lo irritó…una cosa es que fuera a morir, pero tenía dignidad y, aunque ya le quedaba en claro que nada podía hacer para detener al demonio, al menos podía hacer algo para igualar la situación

El mayor sonrió con burla al sentir las manos del joven noble tomándolo con fuerza de los cabellos. El zafiro, imperturbable y bellamente frío, se clavó con fiereza en los brillantes rubíes y éso complajo al demonio… amaba aquella resistencia… amaba como pese a haberle arrancado un trozo de piel del ya carcomido cuello debido a la acción realizada, el rostro del menor permanecía completamente estoico.

-Vas a tener que esperar un poco antes de limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste- espetó el ojiazul, señalando su ahora sangrante tórax

Aquella voz, firme y severa, guió al demonio a un nuevo nivel de deseo… ¿Aún en sus estado, y sabiéndose la presa, se atrevía a dar órdenes?

-Sabe que no soy paciente, joven amo-

La sonrisa socarrona del ojirojo irritó a Ciel… ese tipo… ¿es que ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte pensaba darle tregua?

-Tendrás que aprender a serlo-

Ciel se estremeció ligeramente al ver como aquella mano, ignorándolo, comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de aceptar lo que pasaba. Debía distraerse… debía de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera…

Un fuerte latido de corazón lo hizo regresar justo a tiempo a la lúgubre realidad cuando, en un toque brusco, su bragueta se abrió de golpe. Aunque un poco impactado, jaló con más fuerza los cabellos lacios y oscuros del mayordomo... no… de ninguna forma… ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitirle que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana! ¡…l, aunque herido e indefenso, aún era Ciel Phantomhive!

Sebastián no pudo reprimir una carcajada al sentir su corbata aflojándose

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es la gracia?-

-Es la primera vez que veo a un perro tratando de controlar al amo…-

Ciel, fúrico y harto de sus insultos, le dirigió un fuerte golpe al rostro… golpe que, para su sorpresa, fue parado a medio camino por aquella hábil mano

-Sé lo que hará incluso antes de que lo piense, joven amo-

La orbe del menor, furiosa, miró aquellos espejos rojizos

-¡¡Cállate!!-

Una fuerte y repentina presión en las muñecas desconcertó momentáneamente al joven noble. A sabiendas de que todo era obra del mayor, lo miró, con fijeza, esperando a recibir su respuesta

- Se acabaron los juegos, joven Phantomhive-

La orbe azulina de Ciel se abrió desmesuradamente… ¿Juegos?

-¡¡Bastardo!!- aquel grito no hizo más que provocar risa en el mayor- ¿Con que todo este tiempo estuviste jugando, no?

-No se desespere, joven amo- la sonrisa cruenta del pelinegro hizo que toda la piel del ojiazul se erizara- apenas viene lo verdaderamente divertido…-

-Si me entero que sigues jugando conmigo te juro que no tendrás infierno suficiente para…-

El menor no pudo continuar debido a que cayó de bruces a aquel piso irregular de manera repentina. Sus manos, ahora atadas con gran fuerza con su cinturón, fueron incapaces de ayudarlo por lo que, al golpearse, las heridas previas que el demonio le había hecho en los labios, tórax y clavícula, le provocaron una agonía extra

-¿Pasa algo, joven amo?- la voz del mayordomo era odiosamente burlona- está muy callado…-

-¡¡Bas…tar…do…!!-

Sebastián sonrió al ver aquella mancha de sangre aparecer en el suelo. Ciel, por su parte, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico… ¡Y es que no podía esperar nada bueno estando semidesnudo y atado de manos mientras un demonio, hambriento, escrutaba con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo!

-Debió haberse tragado la sangre en lugar de escupirla, joven amo-

Ciel, en el suelo, dejó escapar un gruñido

-¿Para qué demonios me dejaste caer, idiota?- aquel reclamo sonaba fúrico- ¡Dame la cara, bas…!-

-¿Para qué?- el demonio interrumpió, insolente, pues, al parecer, estaba esperando esa pregunta- para ésto…-

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la cruelmente lacerada boca de Ciel cuando sintió algo húmedo recorriéndole los glúteos

-Se...Se…Sebastián…-

-¿Tiene miedo, conde Phantomhive?-

Ciel no respondió, incapaz de aceptarlo… pero es que en verdad no quería saber lo que aquel ser iba a hacerle… el castigo iba de mal en peor y el muy maldito aplicaba lo peor en zonas cada vez más sensibles

¿Arrepentido de haberle dado esa última orden? No…después de todo, aquello era lo que el deseaba… dolor… oh si, el agonizante y dulce dolor… un dolor tan profundo y desgarrador que no pudiera olvidar ni volviendo a nacer… un dolor que le recordara sus pecados… un dolor que quedara grabado en su alma por toda la eternidad

Ciel contuvo la respiración al sentir dos largos dedos separando, sin pudor alguno, sus glúteos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… ¿Qué era lo que…?

-Ahhh…-

Aquel gemido, insolente, se había escapado sin consentimiento de sus labios... ¿Pero cómo podía ignorar el placer que aquella boca le proporcionaba a su entrada al estarla succionando?

El demonio, al escuchar aquel sonido proveniente de los labios del menor, sonrió, satisfecho… por fin estaba cediendo… la barrera de indiferencia se estaba cayendo, podía sentirlo… podía verlo en aquel ligero temblor que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo del noble

-Es una lástima que no tenga mi brazo derecho- siseó el ojirojo, lamiendo aquel pequeño orificio- de otra forma…-

-¡¡Entonces deja de jugar!!- la voz, aunque ahogada, aún sonaba imperativa- si devoraras mi alma de una buena vez podrías…-

-No hay por qué desesperarse, joven amo, tenemos tiempo…-

Ciel dejó escapar un nuevo gemido al sentir aquella lengua penetrarlo con firmeza… no lo soportaría por mucho más… si ese maldito demonio seguía estimulándolo de esa forma…

-Ahhhh!!!-

El cuerpo de Ciel se estremeció al sentir aquel mordisco en su ahora adolorido orificio… ya sabía que aquel mayordomo no estaba siendo amable con él porque sintiera lástima o compasión… estaba siendo amable porque, como siempre, tenía un as bajo la manga

-¿Estaba por venirse, joven amo?-

El comentario irritó visiblemente a Ciel, lo que provocó que el pelinegro esbozara una gran sonrisa de satisfacción…amaba que el menor le diera la razón a través de su silencio

-No seas idiota…-

-Déjeme ayudarlo…-

-He dicho que…-

Todo el cuerpo de Ciel fue recorrido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica al sentir aquella cálida mano acariciando su hombría. El ojiazul apretó fuertemente los labios para evitar que escaparan aquellas plácidas protestas

¿Qué se laceraba él mismo? ¡Qué importaba éso! No le importaba si sus labios se caían en pedazos… ya había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para no permanecer indiferente ante las caricias de aquel ángel caído como para que ahora también gimiera… cualquier cosa era mejor que darle el gusto a aquel ser oscuro de seguir escuchando sus suspiros de plácida satisfacción

-En verdad que está duro ahora, joven amo…-

Un sonrojo tiñó de carmín las mejillas de Ciel… ¡Con un carajo! ¿¡Por qué Sebastián continuaba burlándose de él?! ¿Por qué le daba placer cuando lo que le había ordenado era dolor?

Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento en ese momento, la uña del demonio se enterró con fuerza en la cabeza del miembro de Ciel. Sus labios regaron dos suaves cascadas rojizas al exterior al ser presionados para impedir la salida de lastimeros quejidos

-Su debilidad y su egoísmo son las cosas que más me gustan de usted-

-Deja de… actu...ar… como si…-

-Pero si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- interrumpió el mayor, frotando con fuerza el miembro del inglés- ese es uno de los beneficios de la inmortalidad…-

Ciel gruñó…ese idiota… ¡Por supuesto que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero, en lo que a él respectaba, prefería ser devorado de la manera más dolorosa y menos piadosa a seguir soportando las sádicas burlas de aquel infernal pasatiempo al que el mayordomo lo sometía!

-No le entiendo, joven amo- la mano del demonio comenzó a estimular el miembro del menor con mayor frenesí- creí que le gustaban los juegos…-

-Y me gustan, idiota…- aquella frase fue dicha entre jadeos, por lo que el ojirojo adivinó el placer que el noble sentía por la acción ejecutada en ese momento- pero detesto que a mí me tomen como tal…-

-Cada quien tiene sus reglas, joven amo…-

Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si, con ello, pudiera controlar aquella sensación… y es que ya no podía más…su hombría le dolía debido al acumulo de semen, pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-Pero que obstinado…-

Tras oír esa frase, Ciel sintió como era elevado del suelo y, por instinto, su cuerpo se resistió… no iba a permitir que el demonio le invadiera tan fácilmente... si debía ser penetrado por él, al menos, le haría esperar.

El desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro casi un segundo después al sentir sus glúteos golpear con violencia aquel duro e irregular suelo. Una mueca de dolor deformó sus facciones debido a la caída pero esta se borró casi al instante cuando, para su sorpresa, se encontró, frente a frente, con los espejos rojizos de su mayordomo

-¿Qué demonios…?-

Ciel cerró los ojos al sentir su miembro aprisionado en la cálida boca del mayor. …este, aprovechando que tenía frente a él al ojiazul, hizo uso de la oportunidad y comenzó a recorrer aquel pálido tórax con un suave y poco profundo zigzagueo estelarizado por sus negras uñas y, aunque aún no había limpiado el desastre de sangre que se dibujaba en el tronco del menor, estaba seguro de que, en esos momentos, aquello no le importaba a su amo

Unos gemidos inconscientes escaparon de los labios del noble al sentir aquel recorrido que el ser oscuro llevaba a cabo con su mano… maldición… ¿Por qué demonios estaba excitado? Entendía que su miembro le doliera a causa de no querer liberarse y que aquella lengua lo estuviera estimulando, provocándole placer pero… ¿y el recorrido del tórax? Que supiera, él no era masoquista… ¿entonces por qué diablos había sensaciones placenteras recorriéndolo cuando aquellas uñas se encontraban arañando y cortando su piel? ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto el tacto de aquellos largos y finos dedos?

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su propio miembro adentrándose más en la garganta de Sebastián… podía sentir como se deslizaba por aquel cálido tobogán, como tocaba fondo, como…

El mayordomo sonrió al ser su garganta invadida por aquel líquido tibio y blanquecino. Ciel, por su parte, se dejó caer, adolorido y sudoroso, sobre aquel suelo irregular. Un estremecimiento, parte placer, parte asombro, invadió al menor cuando sintió al ojirojo succionar, con desesperante lentitud, aquel fluido que ahora decoraba su hombría

-¿Qué…te…parece?-

Sebastián levantó ligeramente el rostro para admirar la cara excitada de su amo… lo que sus ojos reflejaron fue de su absoluto agrado: mejillas teñidas de rojo, labios hinchados y heridos, entreabiertos, dejando escapar de ellos jadeos incontrolables; respiración agitada e irregular. Lo mejor de todo era mirada dilatada, perdida en el crepúsculo vespertino

-Dulce, como lo esperaba…- el tono burlón del mayor irritó a Ciel, pero pronto olvidó el incidente al sentir la lengua infernal lamiendo las últimas pruebas de su placer consumado- aunque no le dolería el miembro si hubiera vertido su semilla cuando…-

-¡¡Cállate!!-

Sebastián rió, dedicándose un momento a admirarlo… era en verdad tierno y lamentable la forma en la que el menor, cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo izquierdo, intentaba ocultar la vergüenza que en esos momentos le atormentaba.

Fuera de éso, era realmente una espléndida cena pues, hasta el momento, no tenía queja alguna: no era ordinaria, no se había aburrido en su captura, el sabor era exquisito, las reacciones que le provocaba el sabor de su sangre disolviéndose en su boca eran espléndidas, su carne, fresca y cercenada por heridas, era de la mejor calidad…

-¿Te gusta mi alma?-

La pregunta del ojiazul provocó que el ojirojo esbozara una seductora sonrisa

-He de decirle que es la primera vez que pruebo un alma tan deliciosa como la de usted, joven amo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- confesó el ojiazul, mirándolo con satisfacción, y ya con aquel rubor carmín diluido- así que disfrútala, porque jamás volverás a comer una parecida…-

Sebastián lo miró fijamente, pero Ciel se dio cuenta de que no era una mirada de ataque… era una mirada diferente… como si…

-No debería de ser tan engreído, joven amo…-

-No es que sea engreído…- el menor, aunque con dificultad, intentaba incorporarse apoyándose en aquella ruina que, alguna vez, había sido un muro- pero es que nadie más será Ciel Phantomhive. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?-

Aquella afirmación sobresaltó al demonio pero, casi al instante, su rostro se decoró con aquella sonrisa tan típica de él… su joven amo tenía razón, después de todo, nadie más podría pasar por lo que él había pasado… nadie más tendría el coraje de convocarlo a sabiendas de que perdería el alma… nadie se atrevería a enfrentarlo como él, que, aún sabiendo perdida la batalla, se mantenía en pie

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, joven amo-

Ciel se quedó helado al escucharlo, pero no por las palabras proferidas si no porque, al haberse logrado incorporar, su fiel sirviente había hecho lo mismo y ahora, sonriente, se acercaba a él.

¿Qué éso no era aterrador? Bueno, tal vez había olvidado mencionar que aquellos rubíes no se apartaban ni un momento de sus orbes, que aquella sonrisa burlona no desaparecía del rostro de su mayordomo… que el miembro de éste se exponía antes sus ojos, erecto y amenazador

-Se…Sebast…-

Ciel decidió que era mejor tragarse la oración que ni siquiera había llegado a formular. Ya nada podía hacer, aquello era inevitable y, aunque deseara huir, sabía que no podría: Se hallaba completamente acorralado entre aquella fría pared de roca, que, burlona, lo abrazaba por detrás... y entre aquella cálida pared de carne que, decidida, reducía aún más su espacio personal.

-Ahhh... Se-bas...-

Ciel entrecerró los ojos al sentir ambos miembros rozarse... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que excitarse precisamente...?

- ¿La sensación es de su agrado, joven amo?

- Cállate…-

Su voz, quebrada debido a las acciones realizadas por el mayordomo, luchaba fuertemente por no salir... ese maldito...

Una ligera sensación placentera y dolorosa lo invadió cuando el mayor comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro cansado... Sebastián sabía que detestaba la sensación de aquellos dientes perforándolo y, sin embargo, se empeñaba en hacerle sentir aquellas puñaladas hechas por los implacables soldados blancos.

¿Que para qué? ¡Para fastidiarlo, obviamente!... pero él, Ciel Phantomhive, era lo suficientemente astuto como para no darle el gusto de saber que estaba logrando su cometido

Sebastián sonrió al ver aquel nuevo rubor aparecer en las níveas mejillas del noble… ¿Y acaso le había dicho momentos antes "cállate"? Definitivamente le era mucho más satisfactorio que le diera un sí evasivo, como aquel, que una de sus típicas y frías afirmaciones

Una señal de peligro se encendió en el menor al sentir que el mayordomo ya no estaba estimulando ninguna de las dos varas. Lentamente, y de manera sensual, la mano del ojirojo comenzó a deslizarse por su ya lacerado cuerpo... y no pudo evitar reprimir un gruñido al sentir un pellizco juguetón en la expuesta piel de su ombligo

-Si no dejas de jugar no vas a...-

-No está en posición de amenazar, joven amo-

Ciel apretó con fuerza sus punzantes y adoloridos labios –si es que a aquellos jirones de piel colgante y ensangrentada debajo de su nariz se le podían seguir llamando de esa forma- al sentir como algo se clavaba con saña y fuerza en la cara interior de sus muslos. No hacía falta preguntar que hacía, pues, aquellos arañazos, rítmicos y dolorosos, ya le informaban que el mayor se encontraba haciendo pedazos aquella zona correspondiente a su entrepierna... y no solo eso, si no que también podía sentir la piel superior de sus muslos siendo desgarrada por aquellas afiladas navajas que el demonio tenía como uñas... ¿o debería de decir más bien garras? Como sea, era igual

El ojiazul pensó que debía de verse patético: Gracias a Sebastián ahora no era más que una masa de carne deforme y cercenada. ¿Que si resultaba atractivo para el demonio? ¡¿Cómo diablos sabría éso!? Pero suponía que sí, es decir, por algo, aparte del sadismo, lo había dejado en aquellas destrozadas condiciones... ¿o no?

-Aunque su cuerpo sangra y el dolor lo invade, de su boca no escapa ni una súplica-

-Siento haberte decepcionado-

La voz del menor era burlona... con que quería oírlo suplicar, ¿eh? Pues se quedaría con las ganas porque primero se arrancaba la lengua antes de pensar siquiera en...

-No tiene por qué disculparse, joven amo- la voz sardónica y cruenta del demonio hizo que el cuerpo de Ciel fuera recorrido por escalofríos de pánico- Tengo mis medios...-

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron de total desagrado para el ojiazul... ¿A qué se refería con qué...?

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando el hábil brazo del demonio lo rodeó fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndolo aún más a aquella pared de carne de la que, ahora más que nunca, deseaba permanecer lo más lejos posible y en la cual el demonio, renuente a obedecerlo, se empeñaba en retenerlo.

Una corriente brusca de aire acarició las heridas del noble al ser elevado ligeramente y, mientras aquel muro en ruinas besaba la piel abierta de su espalda, Sebastián, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, lamía y succionaba la sangre de aquel pezón hinchado y rojo que él mismo le había lastimado

Ciel echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás al sentir aquella húmeda y cálida lengua recorriendo su atormentado botón. El tacto era suave y delicado, como tratando de reconfortarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el placer que ahora sentía no debía existir y de que algo iba, en definitiva, muy mal…

¡Maldición! Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar siquiera en algo para contrarrestar aquel descuido…y ahora, por haberse distraído, el demonio se las cobraría: no hacía falta ser sabio para saber que las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor... para él, claro está

El rostro del menor, lívido y aterrado, se contrajo de angustia al sentir un órgano duro y palpitante acariciando su entrada. Sus ojos, por inercia, buscaron aquellos rubíes...y éstos le devolvieron una triunfante mirada al mismo tiempo que aquella vara recubierta de carne se clavaba, de un solo movimiento profundo y carente de piedad, en su estrecho y ahora herido interior

Un grito desgarrador perforó el silencio del desolado lugar. El concierto que ahora se ofrecía ya no era más de provocaciones y plácidos gemidos, si no de fuertes jadeos y dolorosos gritos y, sin embargo, pese al temor y dolor que sentía, aquello estaba bien. Ya lo había dicho, ¿no? Primero se arrancaba la lengua antes de suplicar

Ciel permaneció inmóvil por un momento, pero no solo por la sorpresa que aquella acción repentina le había provocado, si no por aquella ira que comenzaba a quemarle el pecho... ¿Cómo era posible que ese bastardo...?

-¿Por qué ha guardado silencio tan de pronto, joven amo?-

"Porque quiero matarte, idiota" le hubiera gustado responder, pero no... ese ángel oscuro que tan lentamente lo había atrapado en la telaraña de la que ahora luchaba por salir no merecía siquiera una respuesta

Ciel miró con frío desdén aquellas orbes rojas que destellaban burlonas de la situación... pero casi al instante sus húmedos espejos se apretaron con fuerza al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sardónica sonrisa, creando un contraste extraño en aquella pálida cara que, ahora, indecisa, se debatía entre la ira y el dolor.

¿Acaso Sebastián creía que iba a suplicarle? ¡Por favor! Ante todo, el era un Phantomhive, el único, por si interesaba, y era por eso que no importaba que su entrada se desgarrara y lo torturara con ese maldito dolor, o que su garganta se destrozara y sangrara a causa de expresar aquellos aullidos de pena que le eran imposibles controlar: Ya tenía suficiente con saber que aquel demonio se estaba deleitando con aquel concierto de desesperación y dolor que los gritos de su garganta protagonizaban; le bastaba el saber que el muy maldito, complacido y divertido por aquella agonía, no separaba sus rubíes de las cascadas que emanaban de sus orbes a causa de aquellas sensaciones que le herían

En síntesis, ya se sentía lo bastante humillado... pero no por saberse tan vulnerable ante aquel ser de tinieblas, si no por que, maldita fuera su suerte, sentía de nuevo aquel molesto calor acumulado en sus mejillas. Es decir... ¿Acaso estaba ya tan corrompido como para poder sentir todo aquel dolor como algo infinitamente placentero?

A decir verdad, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Ya el mismo se lo había dicho al mayordomo: Su cuerpo había sido brutalmente destrozado en el pasado...y éso no había sido impedimento para que volviera a renacer

Verlo de ese modo le ayudó a no gritar al sentir aquella honda y profunda estocada hundirse en su destrozado interior. Es más, si se detenía a pensarlo poco, hasta la situación le resultaba graciosa: Aquel cuervo disfrazado de cisne podía intentar todos los métodos que quisiera pero, si creía que no resistiría aquel salvaje y violento ritmo al que lo estaba sometiendo desde sabía su maldita vida cuando, estaba muy equivocado... ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no pudiera soportar las consecuencias de un deseo que el mismo había pedido? ¿Qué agonía quería el darle a su entrada cuando, no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ya había recibido aquel trato?

Estaba de acuerdo en que ni el dolor ni la fuerza que sentía en esos momentos se comparaba con aquel pasado pero, descontando que Sebastián era un demonio, la situación quedaba reducida a exactamente lo mismo

El que el ritmo se detuviera violentamente le provocó cierta sensación de paz al menor, pero también su alerta de peligro se encendió… ¿Acaso su tormento demoniaco había decidido darle un descanso? Pues debería de estar preparado porque definitivamente aquel reposo no era porque el ojirojo fuese amable y considerado

-¿…so...es... todo?-

La pregunta desconcertó por un momento al mayor... en verdad que aquella alma no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Su cuerpo estaba más que hecho añicos; su sangre, cálida y roja, le acariciaba todo el cuerpo; su entrada, agonizante, se estremecía con cada estocada... ¿Y, aún así, ese mocoso se atrevía a pedirle más?

-Creí que... me des...tro...zarías...-

La voz de Ciel se vio obligada a cortarse al ser acariciadas las heridas de su espalda. Una sensación que desconocía provocó que varios escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo, pero, muy por el contrario, aquello no le desagradó... ¡Ah, bendito fuera aquel dulce dolor!

Sebastián sonrió... la vista que tenía en ese momento del rostro de su amo le agradaba completamente... si, así era como quería recordarlo: sudoroso y sonrojado, frágil, lacrimoso… débil

-Si eso desea, deberá ganárselo, amo-

El tono en el que fue expresada aquella oración le informó al menor que había despertado un deseo peligroso en el demonio pero, realmente, éso no le importó: Toda la vida había pensado que el dolor había sellado su destino, que la muerte lo rondaba, que los demás eran los culpables de su desgracia, que era lo que los otros habían hecho de él... cuando realmente él lo había buscado todo: el volver al mundo oscuro, el ser el perro de la reina, el albergar odio tras la muerte de sus padres...

¿Que por qué decía esas cosas? ¡Hasta la pregunta era tonta! Porque nadie lo había obligado, por supuesto. Nadie lo había obligado a vivir aquel infierno que lo había transformado el día de su cumpleaños: Toda la culpa era de él, por haberse ido a jugar a casa de su prima Elizabeth en lugar de haberse quedado en casa con sus padres en espera de ser abrazado por las llamas

¿Que si se arrepentía de como había llevado su vida? ¿Que si estaba arrepentido de haberle regalado su alma a aquel demonio? Al igual que el día del pacto, podía afirmar sin titubear que no...Y reiría irónicamente frente a quien dijera que debería de pensar lo contrario

¿Masoquista? Tal vez, pero lo cierto era que la verdad era tan disparatada que, incluso para él, había sido imposible de comprender... ¿O tenía acaso sentido alguno el haber comprometido su alma solo para tener a aquel demonio a su lado? ¿Era coherente decir que le permitía ver su lado débil porque amaba aquella atención en forma de burla? ¿Había algún tipo de lógica en decir que el dolor le resultara plácido solo porque era aquel demonio quien se lo administraba?

No... Aquello carecía de sentido y, sin embargo, era verdad: Le gustara o no, y aunque pensó en un tiempo que era al revés, él había nacido para Sebastián: Había nacido para estar al lado de aquel ser oscuro, valiéndose del dolor; había nacido para amar esa oscuridad sin temor al pecado o remordimiento alguno, aceptando como pago aquellos rubíes que eran incapaces de expresar calidez o amor… a simple vista

A simple vista... Extraño comentario ¿verdad?

Pues era por eso que aquel secreto jamás abandonaría sus labios. Sebastián podía ser un demonio pero, como todas las criaturas, poseía defectos... defectos que, por tratarse de un descuido o por ser actos intencionados, había descubierto

Ciel inhaló profundamente al sentir aquella vara aún más dura: el demonio pronto llegaría a su límite y, para ser sinceros, el tampoco estaba muy lejos... incluso había descubierto que, entre más se tensaba, resistiéndose a las embestidas, el dolor aumentaba, desgarrándolo y aumentando el placer de ambos

Placer... confusa palabra

Muchos pensarían que estaba palabra simbolizaba un goce indoloro pero, para él, era todo lo contrario: El verdadero placer de la oscuridad radicaba en el dolor y sólo era válido cuando no se deseaba ser salvado pues, de otra manera, el no ser rescatado te frustraría, haciéndote vivir en una agonía eterna

El cuerpo de Ciel tembló al sentir algo tibio y refrescante recorriendo su palpitante interior... aquella semilla infernal, al igual que el sudor que resbalaba por su lacerada piel, se adentraba, de a poco a poco y poro por poro, cada vez más en su ser con cada lamida a sus heridas

Sin previo aviso, Sebastián lo alzó bruscamente, arrancándole fuertes gemidos y permitiendo que aquella cascada rojiblanca y cálida fuese vomitada de su interior, escurriendo en el acto y comenzando un recorrido de manera lenta y sensual en el aún erecto miembro del mayordomo. El menor, al contemplar aquella dureza, se quedó en silencio... ¿Cómo diablos le había hecho para dar cabida a...?

-Delicioso...-

Ciel se arqueó ligeramente al sentir la lengua del demonio lamiendo toda la zona que ahora se hallaba bañada en aquella mezcla extrañamente heterogénea constituida por la unión de su sangre y el elixir blanco y tibio del ser oscuro... ¿A qué maldita hora había colocado el bastardo de Sebastián su rostro entre las dos partes carnosas que antecedían a sus muslos? Más importante: ¿Qué tenía de interesante restregarle la lengua por todo aquel lugar si...?

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al ser penetrado, de nueva cuenta, por la lengua del mayor. Quería negarlo, pero aquello en verdad le gustaba. El cálido y fuerte músculo invasor muy pronto abandonó su cálido y deteriorado interior. Pero aquella acción, ejecutada solo para que aquel rosado órgano volviera a la cavidad a la que pertenecía, permitió a aquel rostro infernal, posar sus orbes de sangre, sonrientes, en aquel desconcertado y poco dilatado zafiro…aunque claro, aquellos espejos rojizos estaban tan divertidos como siempre.

Pese a tener un maldito sonrojo digno de un nombramiento real, Ciel bajó la vista... y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del por qué aquel ser estaba tan contento: Ahí estaba él, completamente desnudo, siendo sostenido de las caderas por un mayordomo muy pulcramente arreglado, vestido completamente de negro.

Ah, ¡ese maldito! ¿Con que había ocupado toda la energía que le había robado con aquel acto carnal y sangriento para aumentar sus poderes? ¿Con que el muy desgraciado había decidido vestirse mientras él permanecía desnudo?

Dio un profundo suspiro… estaba bien, esas humillaciones podía resistirlas… pero de éso a tener que soportar que el muy ladino también hubiera ocupado su energía para restaurarse el brazo derecho…eso si que no se lo perdonaría

Sebastián sonrió, seductor, al percatarse de la mirada fúrica que le regalaba su amo. Ya le conocía y, en ese momento le estaba diciendo "voy a matarte". Como respuesta, y favoreciendo el aumento de aquel rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, se relamió los labios. Oh si, su cena había estado exquisita

-No se irrite joven amo- la voz del demonio era divertida... ¿y es que como poderse resistir a fastidiar a ese niño?- No estuvo nada mal...-

Aquella sonrisa sardónica encendió la furia de Ciel... ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a...?! Es decir... ¿¡A él que diablos le importaban sus antecesores y los nombres que ellos le habían puesto con anterioridad?! ¿¡Qué tenía de agradable compararlo con ellos y decirle si era bueno o no?!

El no saber si aquel ángel oscuro reconocía o se pasaba por el forro el hecho de que había arruinado un momento en el que solo eran ellos dos hacía que la sangre le hirviera… pero bueno, estaba bien, aceptaba el reto: Si Sebastián quería jugar sucio, él también podía hacerlo...

-Es bueno saberlo- una fina mueca de conformidad y satisfacción atravesó el rostro del menor- porque sabes que, aunque me poseas, jamás te perteneceré, ¿verdad?-

El tono suave e inocente que acompañó a aquella voz sardónica y triunfal al escapar de la destrozada boca del noble provocó que el demonio tuviera ganas de romperle el cuello ahí mismo… ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Ciel miró cuidadosamente el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en el mayordomo al contemplar aquellos espejos rojizos, que, desde que lo habían escuchado, lo miraban fijamente. Solo un poco de intercambio visual entre ellos le permitió al ojiazul percatarse de la clara molestia oculta en aquellos profundos rubíes

Un violento y fuerte golpe en el coxis le informó que el demonio lo había sentado, importándole un comino el que estuviera herido y sin ropa, en aquella banca de fría y dura piedra. Aquella precipitada acción hizo que en el rostro del ojiazul se dibujara una mueca de satisfacción, pero no por haber sido lastimado brutalmente en aquella parte, ni porque el impacto retumbara en sus huesos... su satisfacción provenía del sentimiento que sabía aquejaba a aquel ángel de tinieblas y que, pese a que jamás lo aceptaría, ahora lo incomodaba de visiblemente

¿Qué? ¡No estaba siendo cruel en lo absoluto! Sebastián se lo tenía merecido por haber arruinado su momento

-¿Pasa algo?-

La pregunta le provocó una sonrisa de ira al ojirojo... odiaba cuando ese mocoso estaba complacido con los efectos y preguntaba cosas con aquella maldita inocencia disfrazada de burla

-En lo absoluto, amo...-

Él tampoco sería tan tonto como para demostrarle que se hallaba perturbado, ¿verdad?

Ambos pares de ojos se reflejaron uno en el otro unos instantes antes de comenzar a atacarse mutuamente al ir descendiendo hacia su fatídico destino en común: La marca ya indolora pero productora de tétricos recuerdos que se asomaba a la altura de las costillas

Ciel se percató de que la mirada del mayordomo se detenía, fija, en la impureza que los había llevado a conocerse. ¿Tal vez un poco más? Si… definitivamente el volver a sacar el tema sería lamentablemente necesario. Después de todo, aquel condenado demonio se lo había buscado… y él no era del tipo de personas que olvidaban una ofensa como ésa tan fácilmente

-Así como tú dejas tu olor en ellos, aquellos que fueron tus antecesores dejaron su recuerdo en mí...-

La voz del menor había sido severa... pero burlona. Sebastián fingió no escucharlo, pero ahora lo sabía...sabía que, pese a haberlo intentado, jamás había engañado a su amo... Ciel Phantomhive se había estado haciendo el idiota todo este tiempo

El joven noble se extrañó al sentir aquellos dedos largos recorriendo lo que, para él, era la mancha más horrenda y ruin de su vida. El mayordomo, sin prestar siquiera la más mínima atención a la mirada interrogante que le dirigía, acarició con fuerza aquella cicatriz: ahí estaba la muy maldita, sonriente, burlándose de él, recordándole que jamás se borraría, que siempre permanecería en esa piel de nieve y que, al mirarla, debía quedarle en claro que ese chiquillo, que ocultaba su temor disfrazándolo de arrogancia, jamás le pertenecería, por lo que no importaban las veces que lo poseyera

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal...-

Aquella frase sonó un poco apagada, pero éso era debido a que el menor ya había dado por terminado el juego. El demonio, con frialdad, observó aquellas orbes cerrarse frente a las suyas unas milésimas de segundo. Aquello no le extrañaba pues, debido a la fuerte actividad realizada, era obvio que el sopor comenzara a inundar los pensamientos del noble… era éso o aquella era la señal con la que el niño le estaba dando la orden de retirarse

"Ahora solo quiero a mi joven amo…"

Una tibia lágrima volvió a lubricar las pestañas que adornaban aquel bello zafiro antes de que ésta fuera derramada silenciosamente y se perdiera en algún lugar contactado con la joven piel

"Los días en los que comía desmedidamente han terminado… ahora solo quiero a mi joven amo"

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que Sebastián le había dicho cuando lo había enfrentado para que le aclarase el por qué no devoraba almas estando él tan falto de ellas… y le manifestara su deseo por que saliera a comer algunas

¿Qué por qué había dicho semejante cosa? Que quedara en claro que no había sido porque quisiera, si no porque estaba preocupado: Los casos que la reina les había estado encargando últimamente requerían de un desgaste cada vez mayor de parte del ojirojo y, al ser él quien daba las órdenes, se sentía obligado a mantener en óptimas condiciones al demonio.

Qué pregunta más tonta… ¡Por supuesto que había dudado en proponérselo! ¡Y sí! Las poseyera antes de comerlas o si simplemente se dedicara a devorarlas, temía seguir aumentando el número de almas y personas antes que él, pero es que no había más remedio: No se pondría a pensar en si saber aquello lo lastimaba o quería hacerse creer que le era indiferente.

De todas formas, uno jamás sería del otro, así que podía soportar a unos cuantos más… soportaría lo que fuera con tal de que ese bastardo estuviera bien y, por supuesto, a su lado.

¡Claro que tenía celos del pasado!¿¡ Cómo no iba a tenerlos si…?! Pero bueno, sentir aquello no haría que todo aquel camino que Sebastián le llevaba de ventaja desapareciera y se convirtiera en suyo, así que realmente no importaba. Además, si algo llegara a pasarle a ese idiota…

¿Que qué había sido lo más patético de aquel enfrentamiento? Sin duda alguna aquellas malditas perlas saladas que, igual que ahora, decoraban sus ojos. Solo que ahora, a diferencia de ese instante, el demonio de orbes sangre no lo reconfortaría aprisionándolo fuertemente en sus brazos, disculpándose, con este gesto, de sus errores pasados

Estaba bien. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ahora no era merecedor de una caricia como esa de parte de aquel ángel negro… no después de lo que se le había ocurrido hacer

Pese a saber que el mayordomo seguía ahí, de pie, a su lado, mirando aquellas cascadas desbordarse sin control de sus ojos, al conde de Phantomhive no le importó que el demonio lo viera tan vulnerable. Es más, ni siquiera le importó detener aquellos pasos que comenzaban a sonar cada vez más lejos, o capturar la imagen nítida del mayordomo antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse conforme éste avanzaba, alejándose cada vez más de él; abrazando cada vez más a las tinieblas…su mundo

"Hasta el final..."

¡Qué bonito sonaba éso! Y era porque sonaba tan bien la razón de que tampoco le importara la muerte...ni siquiera la suya. Tenía en claro que su alma era ya de Sebastián así que, si él era él quien acabara con su patética existencia, no se opondría.

Una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su destrozado cuerpo mientras todo lo que lo rodeaba comenzaba a oscurecerse, pero éso tampoco le importó... ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en su camaleónico ángel de negro

Ese idiota… entendía que estuviera celoso por haberle hecho ver lo que, al parecer, había olvidado: que él también sabía de variedad. Entendía que estuviera furioso y dolido por éso... si es que acaso tenía un sentimiento parecido al dolor, claro.

Lo que no entendía, y se negaba a entender, era lo que, sin duda, le pagaría caro... Mira que dejarlo desnudo y tan débil en compañía de aquel solitario lugar… ¡Definitivamente éso no tenía perdón!

Una mueca, que bien pudo haber sido confundida con una sonrisa, escapó de sus labios... de solo imaginarse la estúpida pelea que ambos desatarían por...

No... ¡No estaba hablando en futuro porque estuviera delirando! Costárale lo que le costara, había tres verdades irrefutables: La primera, estaba muerto; la segunda, su alma pertenecía a Sebastián; la tercera, aún tenía el alma

Sí, sí, el contrato establecía que, al morir, su alma pasaba a ser una "propiedad" del demonio y, al ser propiedad, Sebastián podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con aquel ente que le permitía una vida terrenal... ¿Pero en qué maldita cláusula decía que debería de desaparecer esa existencia?

¡Ah! éso de "al morir devoraré tu alma" ¡Tonterías! Devorar tenía muchos significados y no todos eran "me alimentaré de tu alma una vez que mueras hasta que no seas más que un pedazo de nada"

No...para él, o más bien, por ser él, Sebastián le había adjudicado otra definición: "Devorar", por ser Ciel Phantomhive, significaba "al morir, tu alma será consumida por mis besos, mis burlas…será protegida de las habladurías en este infierno en donde no se ve mal el estar juntos y será envuelta en la oscuridad que, como demonio, represento, inundando cada partícula de tu existencia. Al morir, tu alma será incapaz de dejarme, porque para ese entonces ya serás parte de mí"

Aquella, sin duda, era una bonita y privilegiada definición y no, no mentía. Y tampoco lo decía por creerse importante. Es más, el mismo Sebastián Michaelis se lo había dicho: Le había dicho que era esa alma... su alma

Ah...Sebastián Michaelis... éso también sonaba bien. ¡Bah! Daba igual, de todas formas, le gustara a ese bastardo o no, continuaría llamándolo así...porque él era Sebastián Michaelis, o Sebastián, simplemente, no había más

Los zafiros, cancinos, comenzaron a ser encerrados por aquellas cárceles de carne... y justo en ese momento pudo notar el tacto suave de aquella cálida mano recorriendo dulcemente las hebras oscuras que tenía por cabellos. Lo sabía: Sabía que ese tonto no podía ser tan maldito como para dejarlo en tan penosas condiciones en tan lúgubre estancia

Vaya necedad… ¡Por supuesto que no iba a disculparse! Que éso le sirviera de lección al demonio para no cometer errores tan estúpidos en un futuro.

El cuerpo del joven noble, satisfecho, se dejó abrazar por aquella cobija de suaves y negras plumas.

¿Qué? Ya sabía que las alas de Sebastián eran negras y no, no lo sabía porque estuviese mirando: él había prometido jamás ver aquella forma que acabaría con la buena reputación de su fiel sirviente y, aunque la curiosidad le quemara el pecho, no pensaba faltar a su palabra

¿Qué si se arrepentía de ser devorado eternamente por la oscuridad? No. Después de todo, así lo había querido


End file.
